


Snow,Glasses,And Wedding

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: It's yours, Hank.I'm yours.





	Snow,Glasses,And Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding Night.

“所以，反而是你醉到了中午才醒？哈哈哈康纳……”

一路速度不紧不慢的老雪佛兰里迸发出了阵爽朗且毫不掩饰的笑声，自没有关紧的车窗与雪花一同飘落下来。

“…汉克。这种微妙的体验只会让我严格监督你的酒精摄入量……”康纳坐在副驾驶上像是在阻止警探继续调侃似的，但在此之前，年轻侦探的脸上早已染上樱粉——因为在和他的搭档提起婚礼流程时笑了句“副队长你也难得害羞到紧张吗？”，结果被警探意外地深吻一记，连耳尖也红了起来。

“好啦哈哈哈…你想怎么监督就怎么监督，但是比起这个，不觉得奇妙吗…？如同人类般醉酒的感受。”

汉克·安德森头一偏，像是随口一提般看了眼搭档——在瞧见康纳脸上还未尽数消退的浅浅樱色后，忍不住笑了声。

“事实上，从遇见你开始，这样的体验就一直时不时的出现。至少在我踏进警局前，不会想到有朝一日脱离模控生命的命令，甚至和一个人类警探结婚。……也许是你把我变得像是人类的，汉克。”

康纳没法拦着警探的视线，他耸耸肩，只好在程式里下命令行加快皮肤层恢复，语气倒是一副完全在诉说事实的模样，愉快又一板一眼。

“彼此彼此，康纳。比起这种漂亮话，你还是好好想想今晚的战役，做好心理准备吧。”

“战役？”

“接下来可就是所谓的…新婚之夜了，我的甜心。”警探闷笑着哼了声，心不在焉地开着他的雪佛兰，打着方向就转进自家所在的街道。

“？”

“汉克，根据一些数据的调查，所以…你说的战役是做……”直到安德森副队长一个拐弯停上自家车库前，康纳才忍不住打算继续说下去。

“嘿！…等会儿。”

警探急忙打断搭档毫无情调可言的话，抛出句话就下了车。

在安德森副队长给他拉开车门时，康纳还没能反应过来，转过头看着自己的搭档——换来的是汉克·安德森在他疑惑不解的目光里将他打横抱起，一路穿过屋子，然后被丈夫扔上床铺。

“是我和你的战争。康纳。”

他的丈夫一扯颈间的领带，正经的语调像是在宣读誓言，却让床铺上的年轻人顿时失了声——这配合上银发男人尚完好留存的后梳短发，和一切被精心打理的外表，过于富有冲击性和撩拨感了。

“你……”

“我？”

汉克难得不正经地接过康纳语塞的话茬，按住搭档的小腿，感受着掌中机体瞬间的绷紧。

“我什么我，甜心。”

银发警探捏着康纳的脚腕脱下皮鞋，就俯身压上自己丈夫的身躯。压迫感随即笼罩上康纳周身，但不待汉克凑上去，衬衫领子就被自己压在底下的家伙一拽，意料之外的劲道直让康纳和警探在床上一翻——被压着的人变成了汉克。

“有时候我很想告诉你这点。”

他身上伏着的家伙这么说着，将额头与他相抵。

“——用魅力杀人也是犯法的，副队长。”

揪着汉克·安德森领带的行凶者如此淡淡地说着，完全不给他出声的机会，在老警探开口的瞬间便吻上来，微阖的双眼却偷偷颤着，为自己罕见的咄咄逼人所带来的紧张和无措尽数买单。

警用型号的仿生人在警局自然有其万能之处，但在此时，那些过于繁复的数据反馈，大量比人类更加细致的感受甚至自动开启的分析，像是顷刻间袭击城市的暴雨——但事实上，这不过是每天康纳会接收到的数种感受之一，特别是在案件之中。但此刻它们和现在正一同涌进处理中枢的情感数据波动、叫嚣着的欲望相比，更像是令人分心的冰雹，敲得他的车顶当当响。

部分模块的休眠指令生效后，他宛如看见了晴朗夜空。

康纳的LED灯圈红色不过一闪而过，现在所谓的唾液成分百分比，酒精含量或是警探衣服上的酒渍这样的微小细节从他眼中淡出，再一次吻上他的爱人时，感受变得清晰而充满着热烈的情感。

只是吻下后抬起头，再次吻上汉克·安德森双唇的间隔。

I see everything.

Now,Hank is everything.

So,I still see everything.

但显然，理智应该在指令生效的此刻被扔进床底，而不是继续让一个正打算解下自己丈夫裤子的侦探继续保持冷静。

“康纳。”

汉克的声音让抓着西裤皮带的仿生人一抬眼，正好被再次吻住，被搂住腰身，宽厚的手掌抚上了他后脑稍乱的褐色短发，以在康纳的后背接触上卧室的衣柜仰头时，不会连脑袋也磕上去。

“我想你不会乐意直接进入主题，然后草草结束的……”

温度正在上升。

他的舌头在放弃攻势的时候，便注定会被警探攻陷城池，但或许真正将他的一切防线击溃的，是那双像是藏着一整个在入夜之际染上大片湛蓝星空的灰蓝色眼睛。

充满着只对他一个人的深情。

银发男人的唇舌撬开了他的牙关，像是舔着犬齿的狮子打算品尝他所有的滋味——但这不过是对猎食者的单方面描述，在野狼明着舐上那闯入搜刮的舌尖，唾液和灼热的气息开始在唇间交融的时候，便是坦然承欢。

此时显然再不是所谓的猎食，那带着侵略性的吻和开始隔着西装沿着他脊背往下滑的指腹，直让康纳耐不住地一声轻叹。

“嗯……呼啊…啾……啊…”

他被汉克压在衣柜上，在银发男人索取着潮湿的深吻时腰胯和身前的男人紧紧相贴，而康纳却大胆地挺胯，将饱胀的欲望与警探同样热烈的巨物隔着西裤相蹭——这让他身前的男人呼吸陡然粗上了几分。

那善于持枪和整理文件证物的手指带着艰难隔开情热后的命令拨开皮带，解开两人的裤子，却沿着警探的腰际作乱似地抚上老男人带着银色毛发的小腹，直往下触上火热的性器，指尖蹭上顶端的小孔，像是蓄意挑衅般匀开渗出的前液，直往根部滑。

银发警探的吻在这个时候印上康纳侧颈，外套滑落地板，让康纳忍不住勾住男人的灼热器物，指腹沿着柱身一直抚慰上饱满的囊袋，还不等他想要弯下身去，汉克的手掌已探进他背后的西裤，过于情色的一揉臀瓣，直让康纳的动作顿了一顿。

“我来，康纳。”

汉克·安德森知道他在想些什么，在仿生人嘴角一吻，就俯身拉下搭档的深色底裤——尽管他瞧见了上头被濡湿的一小块水迹，但再继续调笑这个脸皮薄的家伙，说不定康纳会把自己埋进枕头底下。

但警探显然咧嘴笑出了声，并且被他的丈夫听见了——他面前这个褐发小子的性器因为那低低的笑声颤了颤，粉色的嫣红开始染上这支小东西的上端，甚至因为他的视线而淌下略显粘稠的透明液体来。

轻啄顶端，汉克张嘴将兴奋而越发湿润的性器纳入口腔，打开喉咙，只是一两次轻吮，搭档呼出的呻吟就让警探下身一紧，让他忍不住尝试将康纳的东西含入更多，好撬出更多绵长可口的声音，舌头一舐柱身，直让康纳忍不住将手抚上丈夫的短发，情不自禁地想要顶胯。

他们上床的次数不过第三次，汉克不打算在这种时候去挑战所谓的深喉，在唤起身前男人的高涨情热后便急急退去，多余的唾液让康纳好好地完全翘起的性器上显得湿嗒嗒而泛着水光，颤抖着在渴求更多的快感。

“嗯…汉克……”

情欲的烈焰烧灼着康纳的耐心，下意识唤出的名字里带着鼻音和恳求的意味，高潮将近却又得不到进一步抚慰的回落感让他再次摆胯，将性器蹭上警探的脸颊。

“坏小子。”

他的擅自行动让汉克低声笑骂着，手掌惩罚般一拍康纳仍裹着西裤的臀瓣——这带着略微性暗示的触感险些化为洪潮的最后一滴水，甚至让他的性器顶端难耐地溅出小股精液来。

“转过身去。想要，就先给你，贪吃鬼。”

警探的话让康纳回过神来，急切地趴上衣柜，紧致屁股翘起，腰身弯出太过优雅的微微弧度，直让银发男人难得也像个毛头小子一样，喉结忍不住滑动，连手掌也下意识地揉上康纳的臀瓣和侧腰。

手指勾住西裤腰带下扯，康纳那已按捺不住溢出些许润滑剂，干净而正紧张地张合着的后穴暴露在警探眼底，连带着被稍稍打湿的会阴，和藏在昏暗房间投下的阴影之中的囊袋也隐约可见。

“快点……汉克，想要你……嗯…想射出来……”

康纳忍着想要抚慰自己性器的欲望将手压在衣柜门上，他同样不想胡乱地先汉克一步得到浅淡高潮，后穴和爱人的硕大性器契合，被撑足填满，前列腺被操到的快感叠加着银发男人给他口交的余韵，才是第一道主菜。

“哼呵…太着急会被我操哭的，康纳。”

被搭档解开皮带后，警探尺寸可观的性器早已硬着将内裤撑起暧昧的弧度，康纳的手在拉低底裤，捣乱地抚上他的肉棒惹火后，更是让他完全勃起，翘着一个危险的高度露在布料外，淌出几滴情色的透明液体来。

但或许安德森副队长有些其他想法，至少康纳侧着脸感受到警探沿着他的腰椎一路向下，吻上他稍显敏感的尾骨时，身体几乎一颤，就要将精液射上衣柜门了。

“呜嗯……”

但至少康纳知道他的丈夫想要给他更好的新婚之夜体验，于是强忍着射精的欲望，绵长的呻吟里尽是难耐的暗示和催促。他早已湿漉漉的性器顶端在柜门上滑出一道太过暧昧的水迹，如此微小的慰藉感维持着机体的兴奋度，又不足以让他失守射出来，不过代价，便是情欲带来的焦灼。

温热的东西凑上了他收缩着想要汉克填满的后穴口，康纳拟人的呼吸一滞，但那与性器边毛发不同的扎人触感，让他顷刻间意识到了抵着自己不住张合着穴口的东西到底是什么。

“不……不汉克……这太…呀！”

拒绝被探进甬道里柔软而湿滑的触感阻断声响，一记短促的惊呼，康纳踩着地板的脚趾也收紧起来，他甚至能想象银发男人正凑在自己越发渴求着填满的软穴口，银色的半长发垂上他的股间，红艳的舌头没入甬道，带着透明润滑剂和唾液宛如性交般刺入他收缩着溢出情液的小穴，舔舐着攘开肠壁。

预建模块有时会带来太过强烈的效果，康纳在被舌尖又一次温柔搅上肠壁的时候无法再克制这直抵程式深处的凶猛快感和精神刺激，那可怜的干净性器翘着一抖，大股粘稠的精液直溅上了白色的衣柜门。

“呵啊……”

艳红的穴口突然一缩后连续的痉挛，让银发警探觉察到了爱人的高潮，他轻笑着在搭档股间一吻，“太过敏感了，康纳……敏感得叫人觉得美味。”

“因为是你，汉克。我的丈夫，我的搭档，我的爱人。我的一切都是你的……”

他的仿生人转过身来，如此吐露着情话寻求着他的吻，“我何等幸运，汉克。”

“婚礼即是为此举行的，康纳，证明我们拥有彼此。”

汉克·安德森自然不吝啬，覆上搭档的唇舌交换着湿润的气息和爱欲，如此说着。

“那……你不想快点得到我的全部吗？”

康纳突然对他眨眨右眼，敏感的舌尖撩拨上警探微张着的嘴，像是贪婪的掠夺者般拉住汉克的领带，就把高大的男人扯着带上床，压住自己，赤裸的性器抵着男人的衬衫，手指也带着明显的目的直往那被束缚在内裤中的饱胀巨物而去。

“到底是谁在用魅力杀人，康纳警官？”

安德森副队长拿着正经调子，放任爱人扯下自己的底裤，让胀痛不已的灼热肉棒被微凉的手指尽数圈握住，指腹滑过湿润的顶端和敏感小孔，搔刮冠状沟甚至是几个直到根部的套弄。

“我们是共犯，副队长。”

松开银发男人，康纳褪下西裤一翻身骑上警探大腿，下身赤裸着抿嘴一笑，便低头吻上怒张着的硬挺性器，手指沿着男人炽热而泛着潮红的柱身向下，揉上鼓胀的囊袋，然后打开喉咙，将这支巨物尽数纳进咽喉，紧致而温热湿滑的腔体让汉克不住叹息，揉着康纳稍乱的短发，忍不住微微顶胯。

过多的唾液溢上警探小腹，打湿银色毛发，他明白康纳想要自己也得到足以作为小菜的前戏，没有阻止他的搭档做第二次，第三次的深喉。

“唔……啧…啾咕……啾咕。”

情色的水声在警探高潮之意慢慢浓郁的时候宣告暂停，他的爱人上身穿着衬衫，依旧系着被扯松几分的领带，下身却赤裸大开着跪在汉克胯间，早已再次翘得老高的性器因为康纳的动作一抖，上端微红地贴在他的衬衫上，沾着释放了一次的半透明精液，充满情欲，而又因他而淌着情动的液体。

“帮我，汉克……”

康纳按着警探的小腹，想要将那支坚硬灼热的巨物吃进紧致的后穴，但这显然在如此欲望高涨之时显得困难异常，肉棒的顶端滑过他的股缝，蹭上会阴，却就是对不准他渴求难耐的小穴。

“乐意效劳，我的爱。”

银发男人不打算让康纳在这小小的挑战上耗费多少心思，手指撑开色情地张合着的肉穴，扶着自己的大家伙对准将顶端插进紧致的甬道口，康纳便已情动地顺着他的肉棒慢慢压胯，将这个炽热的欲望尽数吃进火热的肠道内。过多的润滑剂因这缓慢的填充而被挤出甬道，将两人交合的位置打湿，泥泞而淫靡。

在连根部也操进这急不可耐地小穴后，两人都轻轻地呼了声，汉克搂住自己爱人的腰身，正想吻上康纳蒙上薄汗的锁骨，他的搭档眨着眼，咕哝着。

“你想不想先在客厅的沙发上……操射我？只是这样的话，家里明天一开门就会有我们俩的味道……”

警探的喉结明显地又滚了滚，“你可真是想把我迷倒，甜心。”他抱起将小腿缠上自己腰间的坏家伙，刚刚站起来，康纳就因为这突然顶到肠道深处带来的刺激呜咽了声，像是被抓住的小野兽。

背部刚刚接触沙发的布面，他身上的银发男人就将康纳修长的大腿下压，几乎压成M字，慢慢开始摆起胯。这并不是多么令人熟悉的感受，至少在警探推开纷纷吃紧的肠壁，操进康纳甬道的最深处时，那被一带而过的前列腺快感就让经验浅薄的仿生人无法克制飘出嘴边的叫床声，像是被按住柔软腰腹，雄狮的凶刃正在艳红的穴口抽插操弄而发出呜呜声的野狼，长腿忍不住勾上那背上带着几处斗争伤痕的爱人腰身，希望缓解这灭顶的快感猛浪。

但这只让康纳越发敞开自己的身体，在银发男人将丝毫未疲的灼热肉刃操进肠道深处后抽出时，带着外溢的透明润滑剂，尚未餍足的后穴不自觉地绞紧，吞吐着速度愈发加快的通红肉棒。

衬衫扣子被解开而露出肌肉曲线优美的腰身，胸膛上还垂着未解下的领带，贴着小腹因警探每一次抽插而微微抖动的挺翘性器早已将康纳的小腹打湿，染着高潮之意正浓的殷红。

“……汉克，嗯啊…呜，我要出来了……哈啊…汉克…”

急促而猛烈的抽插如康纳所愿开始次次碾上他的敏感点，红色开始频频出现于康纳的LED灯环上，他仰着头，眯着眼睛承受着这过于凶猛的快感数据，将处理中枢放宽限制以忽略重复而单一的数据报告后，才让额角的灯圈慢慢变回不停闪烁着的黄色。

“呜啊——！”

又一次来自腔体深处的剧烈刺激让康纳拖长着满是情欲的音调，翘着流汁的性器抖动着射出一股又一股半透明的精液，他的手抚上警探胸膛，一直滑落至两人结合的位置带着疲软地一揉，直让汉克闷哼着深插一记，射了出来。

完全陌生的被射精感让康纳的双眼开始短暂失神，在前两次，汉克都是顾及着他将性器抽出草草射在康纳腰间的，肠道虽被操得发麻，但肠壁被溅射上大股精液甚至还在稍稍往内流动的感觉清晰得堪称色情，让康纳本就因为性爱而染上红潮的上身快红到了脸颊，蒙着细细的薄汗，连耳尖也再次变得樱粉色——让汉克·安德森忍不住吻了吻他。

“……好多…”

警探抽出性器的时候，康纳屁股里的精液混杂着润滑剂顿时开始因为他的动作有加剧外淌的倾向，仿生人软倒在沙发上，带着些惊叹的意味咕哝了句，让汉克失笑地摇了摇头。

“我帮你清掉一些，康纳。免得咱们弄脏床。”

“好——”

他的搭档拖着音调就抬起屁股，将那个明艳而妖治的肉穴朝向警探，换来的是两根带着茧子的手指深入甬道后，带来的丝丝充实感，和指腹抵着内壁清理时宛如扩张的滋味。在康纳以为将屁股里的东西清完就是结束的时候，汉克的指头却坏心眼地突然一按他被方才的性爱操弄得无比敏感的前列腺，机体瞬间绷紧，连他已经射过两次的性器也徒劳地抽搐了一下。

“呀啊！”

“好喽，康纳…”

警探的笑意一定没有忍住，扔掉沾满糟糕液体的湿巾就抱起还在失神的裸身搭档——两人的西装早已被扔在客厅各处，甚至沾着几滴浊白的液体，等待明日的清理。

柔软的床铺让康纳放松地软下身来，搂住贴在自己身上的银发老男人。赤裸着贴在一块儿实属有意思的新奇体验，特别是压着的伴侣在体格上超过自己的时候，就像被紧紧相拥，又像是全身都被这个男人占有，压在身下，变成汉克·安德森一个人的所有。

脚趾开始不安分地搔刮老警探脚背的时候，汉克就知道了身下的家伙想要继续第二轮的战役，他低低的笑了一声，在康纳抿嘴眨着眼，一副期待又不想说破的眼神里，低头吻住搭档总是充满着冷静的数据，百分比，可能性和建议的嘴唇，丝毫不掩饰那开始在空气中响起的水渍声，今天他获得了超乎平常的幸福感，而如此的感受还会继续下去，有人会和他一起活着，会变成他的后盾和精神支柱，会依旧喋喋不休的阻止他干危险的工作。

康纳。RK800-51。

像是现代侦探一般的家伙私自闯进他的生活，闯进他的精神世界甚至闯进他的心里，在他最脆弱又毫无希望的时候散发出了充满朝气又明亮的光，救下了他，然后倾诉着一腔直白的心意，到现在戴上了他的戒指，变成了他的丈夫。

这一切都让汉克·安德森感觉到，如此可爱又忠实的爱人，是真真切切属于他的。

半硬性器再次挺进康纳还微微泛红的穴口，这次两人都变得从容了许多，爱意和变得温和的情欲在吻被交换，变得湿润，开始加深之时，将汉克的动作也变得温柔。摆胯间他的爱人嘴中难耐的低低呻吟被他吞下，堵住，舌头撩拨着年轻的口腔和伶俐的牙齿，将对身下男人的占有意味宣示殆尽。

“嗯……啾…啾啧……”

因清洁而依旧湿润的腔体有些慵懒地绞紧警探的肉棒，吞吃进慢慢兴奋完全的大家伙，警探俯身后深深插到根部的性器抵上了康纳甬道极深的地方，让仿生人无法抑制地发出甜腻的鼻音。

敏感点也被蹭过的快感让他瞬间将屁股里的肉刃吃紧，身上压着的银发男人因此而发出了被夹紧后愉悦的粗喘，腰胯情不自禁地开始加速，而吻却落上康纳的胸膛，轻吮硬起的乳头，在康纳的腰腹上留下暧昧吻痕。

“再……快点…”康纳被一次次碾上敏感点却没有进一步刺激的堪堪高潮感惹得淌下生理泪水，带着鼻音，修长手指抵上自己被操弄到泛红带着微微水光的明艳穴口，露出夹着硕大性器的粉红肠壁，邀请警探快些给他能足以高潮到小穴痉挛的快感，来结束这场散发着麝香，情欲的战役。

“康纳……”

汉克·安德森差点被这太过性感而充满情色的动作脑子一热惹出鼻血，按住爱人带着指印的大腿，开始如康纳所愿，一次，又一次狠狠碾磨上他所钟爱的位置，康纳因这疯狂而热烈无比的快感几欲带上哭腔，却下意识迎合着警探的每一次顶胯，吃紧那饱胀硬挺着快要射精的肉刃，把它往肠道更深处带。

康纳翘着的性器贴在自己小腹上，已再次断断续续地射出小股精液，抖动着，拍打着他的腹肌。

“呜…汉克，嗯，汉克…呵嗯…呀…呜啊……！！”

康纳的尖叫声带着浓烈的情欲，紧紧吃着汉克肉棒的小穴抽动着，连带起一阵阵不规律的痉挛，将银发男人带上了高潮——浓浓的精液被大股大股地射进康纳的肠道，这太会吸的小嘴将他的东西全数绞了出来，温暖滑黏地包裹着疲软的性器，让警探无比餍足。

“感觉快被射满了……副队长…”

“少胡说，错觉！”

这带着明显调侃意思的荤话让汉克·安德森脸一臊，抽出纸巾把两人身上的糟糕液体擦净，刚想拔出自己的家伙，康纳却按住了他的手。

“再等会儿，我感觉很好，汉克……你可以把那些东西留一个晚上……”

警探笑着摇了摇头，依着爱人温存了会儿，在康纳的眼皮开始打架的时候，还是抱着搭档去浴室草草做了清理，才任由这个臭小子像个小八爪鱼一样缠着自己腰身，一同滚进床铺。

“晚安，我的爱。”

他在康纳眼角一吻，搂着爱人光滑的脊背，放松地躺上了枕头。

但事实上，所谓的草草清理，就是在康纳第二天起来的时候，恢复机体全部功能并收获到满目提示和机体状态的同时，还感受到了粘稠液体从腔体深处慢慢往下淌的色情感觉。这让他的脸也通红起来，在汉克猜到原因后闷闷的笑声里扔给了警探一个枕头，便跑进了浴室。

**Author's Note:**

> 新婚之夜开始前，给警官们没能参加婚礼的宴会补偿。
> 
> “汉克你今晚……”  
“好了好了，走吧，别让他们等久了。杰弗瑞那个老家伙又要在我面前叨叨。”汉克·安德森就着一副掩饰的模样，穿着笔挺西装和新婚丈夫走进了老牌西餐厅。  
人不多，也算难得的幸运。  
虽然在Stag Party那天晚上，几个条子就完全知晓了婚礼一事，但知道和亲眼见到两位往日里的同事穿着得体西装走进餐厅，不算一回事。至少杰弗瑞·福勒有大把年头没见到自己的老朋友如此神采奕奕了。  
以及新婚的两人那无意识散发出的耀眼得像是钻石的光芒，把三个已婚警官的眼睛也稍稍闪了一下。  
太耀眼了，这是汉克·安德森吗？停一停，哦老天，那灿烂得就像是阿波罗的光辉！  
直到晚宴结束，警官们还带着惊叹声，不忘送上祝福，目送着雪佛兰甩开细碎的雪花，扬尘而去。  
“我现在相信电视剧里，爱情的力量了。”班嚼着口香糖，努努嘴，一副大局已定的安稳模样。  
“……不只是你，我也信了。”福勒慢慢的也点了点头。


End file.
